Revenge from More Than One Evil
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Written by iheartphinabella05 and fanatheinvader. Fish and Anti-Phineas from the future team up with their past selves to once again attempt to destroy Phineas and take over the world. Sequel to "The Future The Darkness The Evil". DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Me: hey guys, you've got iheartphinabella05 here, but again I am not alone**

**Phineas: nope, in fact you aren't the only one writing this either**

**Me: that's right Phineas. Give it up for fanatheinvader aka fana**

**Phineas and Isabella: yay (clapping)**

**Fana: Yo, what up peeps**

**Me: good to have you Fana anyways I only own Marissa, future Marissa, anti-Phineas and future Anti-Phineas**

**Fana: and I own Future Phineas, future Ferb, future Isabella, Fish and Past Fish**

**Phineas: anyways please read**

**Isabella: and review**

**All: enjoy**

Prologue:

-In the future-

Fish, now weakened, sits lays in the middle of Danville's streets. He was so close to getting rid of that little brat! "I swear Phineas Flynn, I will have revenge on you if it's the last thing I do!" he shouted into the clear sky. "So, you hate him too, huh?" a voice spoke. Fish looked up almost disgusted, yet surprised that this voice was saying that. He saw Phineas from the future, but this one was different. He had red eyes, and he had an evil smile. "Who are you?" the ghost asked. "The name is Phineas, Anti-Phineas. I came here in the past, and I have haunted him for years," the man known as Anti-Phineas spoke. "Wait, back to what you were saying, you hate Phineas too? But you are Phineas...well and evil version of him," Fish said. Anti-Phineas scoffs at his comment. "Yes, I am Phineas, but a much more evil version. I want to get rid of that brat as bad as you do, and I have a plan to do so," he says, "by the way, I never caught your name." Fish stood up and floated near him. "Fish is the name," he said. "Fish? But you look nothing like a Fish," Anti-Phineas said. "Apparently one of the writers thought it was CUTE. I'm not cute! I'm evil!" Fish said. (STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL FISH). "Whatever, I guess it is a name that some will fear, plus, it doesn't matter. Together Fish, we will have our revenge," Anti-Phineas said. Soon, they are accompanied by Fish from the past. "Hey, you talk about revenge huh? Well look what I have," he says as he shows a stunned Candace. "Things just got even more interesting," Anti-Phineas says and they all do a maniacal laugh. "Okay, well we are going to the past for now," he says. Then they go through a portal leaving a stunned Candace in a prison cell in what soon will be Anti-Phineas' castle.

-In the past/present-

Anti-Phineas plans his revenge...again. He has been foiled at least five times now. How is he supposed to take down that little brat? Soon a bright light appears in his dimension that he created. Three figures appear before him. Two of them looked quite alike, but the tallest one is the one that surprised him most. Soon a bag is thrown over his head, and they go back to their time.

_**Revenge from More Than One Evil**_

_Written by: iheartphinabella05 & fanatheinvader_


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Planning

**-In the past/present-**

Phineas, Ferb, and Marissa sleep in their room. Phineas tosses and turns with fear as we see his nightmare.

**-Inside the nightmare-**

_"You can't stop us Phineas!" a voice said._

_"Your sister is mine!" another that sounded familiar said._

_Phineas runs away, but he sees that Marissa has grabbed him using telekinetic powers she must have acquired somehow. "You aren't going ANYWHERE you little BRAT," she said._

_"Marissa, let me go!" he yelled at her. She cackles maniacally. "No Marissa! Marissa!"_

**-Back in the bedroom-**

"Marissa, Marissa, Marissa (gasps) Marissa?" he says as he is startled awake.

"Did you have another nightmare Phineas? What was this one about? First the Celebi nightmares, now these? What is up this time?" Marissa said as she sat on his bed. Ferb was still sound asleep on his bed as they looked his way. Perry was even startled awake, and he was sleeping with Marissa that night.

"Well, it's difficult to describe. First somebody said that I can't stop them. Then another said...that my sister was theirs. Then...um...you were in pain," Phineas lied. He reached up to rub his ear. He didn't dare tell Marissa that he saw her being evil against him. Marissa hated when he attempted to lie, but she ignored it for now.

"Well, let's just go to sleep for now," she said, "I mean it was just a dream right?"

"Yeah (he turns his head so that he is facing the other way of Marissa, and he frowns) just a dream," he said.

**-The next morning-**

Phineas, Ferb, and Marissa were eating breakfast at the table. They noticed that Candace wasn't at breakfast.

"Hey has anyone seen Candace?" Marissa asked.

"Oh she said she was going to Stacey's for a sleepover," Linda said.

"Oh okay," Marissa said, "that's good. I thought she might have been..." She stops in her tracks as she sees something. She looks down closer into her breakfast, and she sees...writing.

_"I have taken your sister. You want her, come and get her"_

_-with hate, Fish_

Phineas and Ferb were startled by the message as well, for they received it too.

"What do we do?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know Phineas," Marissa said. Phineas was worried, for in the nightmare, it was Fish's voice that had said that he had his sister now. Then he thought to himself "_What if that dream is the future_?"

**-In the future-**

Anti-Phineas (from the past) is let out of the bag that was thrown on him. "What gives?" he shouted. Future Anti-Phineas just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't you recognize me Anti-Phineas?" he said. Anti-Phineas thought for a bit then he realized that this was his future self. "You're me from the future, aren't you?" he asked. Future Anti-Phineas nodded and he said "Yes, yes I am."

**-In the past/present-**

Phineas still puzzled about that nightmare he had last night. Soon his girlfriend walked in. "Hey Phineas, what cha doin?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing much Isabella, just same old same old," he replied. Isabella noticed that something was bothering her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Phineas? Is something bothering you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, I had another nightmare last night, oh and Fish has Candace," he said.

"Oh no, poor Candace. How are you going to save her?" she asked.

"I don't know," Phineas said.

**-In the future-**

"So, let me get this straight. You are me from the future?" Anti-Phineas said, "And these are some of your henchmen?"

"The name is Fish," both Fish and Future Fish said.

"Okay, and you want me to help you destroy Phineas and Future Phineas, then take over the world?" Anti-Phineas said, "By the way? Why are your names Fish? You look nothing like Fish"

Both Fish do a face palm and say in unison "Ask her." They point into the distance. (STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL FISH OR ELSE)

"Anyways, yes that sums it all up," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"And I have made this slightly easier, for I have Candace from the past," past Fish said.

"Alright, I'm in," Anti-Phineas said.

**-In the past/present-**

Phineas still sits thinking about that nightmare. Marissa notices, and she goes up to him.

"Alright mister, I know that you're hiding something. What's wrong?" she scolds.

"I just...can't think of anybody hurting you. That's all," Phineas said. He didn't rub his ear because it was still semi-true. After Anti-Phineas captured her and made her watch his...disappearance, he never wanted anyone to hurt Marissa again, but it was not the reason he was puzzling. He just hoped and hoped that the dream wouldn't be the future...for her sake.

"Phineas, it's you that I'm worried about. You have so many people...and creatures after you than you can count," Marissa said. Phineas gave her a look that said 'one: don't remind me, two: I can count past how many villains are after me'. They smiled at each other, and Phineas just puzzled more though. Then he wondered "_Is that why they are after her in the dream? To get to me_?"


	3. Chapter 2: Back to the Future

**-In the future**-

Candace wakes up still frozen, but she can move her eyes and mouth.

"What the- who are you?" she demanded a figure in front of her.

"The name is Fish," Past Fish said. Then Candace saw another figure she recognized too well.

"Anti-Phineas, what are you doing here? Where am I?" She demanded again.

"Has she always been this annoying?" Future Fish said, and both Anti-Phineas replied "yes yes she has."

"Answering your question of where you are," future Anti-Phineas said, "you're in the future."

Candace had an idea who this was, but she wasn't sure, so she asked, "And you are?"

"Future me you dolt!" Anti-Phineas shouted. Candace frowned at Anti-Phineas then she looked at the ghosts.

"Who are the ghosts?" She asked.

"Laugh, and you're dead," past Fish said, "Fish is the name."

Candace was doing her best to restrain herself from laughing, and she said, "Wait you look nothing like a fish though."

Past and Future Fish face palmed and cried out, "OH FOR THE HATE OF PHINEAS!"

"Hey that's my brother!" Candace said.

"Yeah well we hate him," future Fish said.

"So deal with it," past Fish said.

"Just put her back to sleep, and put her in the dungeon," Anti-Phineas (future) said.

"When I get out of here you villains are so..." Candace began but she fell asleep.

**-In the past/present-**

Phineas still tries to figure out what that dream meant. "_Is it the future? I sure hope not. If Marissa turned evil, I don't know what I would do. Should I tell her about the dream? Maybe I should...no...I can't. I just can't, but wait...should I at least tell her about Fish? If Fish is after her, then maybe I should tell her everything about him. She could attempt to protect herself...no, Fish is too powerful, but she is stronger than me. No I can't tell her...not yet._" He thought. Marissa noticed him thinking hard, and she knew that he was hiding something. She didn't know what, but he was hiding something.

"Hey Ferb, have you noticed that Phineas has been kinda down lately?" She asked Ferb.

Ferb nods, and they both look at Phineas who is still thinking about the dream and Candace and how to save her. Soon a bright light shone in middle of the yard as three figures that Phineas, Ferb, and Perry recognized.

"Future me? What are you doing here?" Phineas asked, "It's about Fish, isn't it?"

"There's no time to explain younger Phineas. You all need to come with us before they get here," future Isabella said.

"Are you me from the future?" Isabella asked.

"We will explain later. Right now we have to go," Future Phineas said. Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Isabella, and Perry got up with them, and a bright light flashed as they disappeared. As they left, Perry thought "here we go again"

**-In the future-**

Past Anti-Phineas was confused on why his future self wasn't going to the past to capture the brats.

"Um, future me," he said as Future Anti-Phineas turned his head, " how come we aren't going back to the past?"

"Because we don't need to my younger self," Future Anti-Phineas replied.

"Why not? We need those brats if we are going to go through with our plan," future Fish said.

"True," said Anti-Phineas, "but they will come to our time. I know that the Phineas of my time that we plan on going after them again. Therefore, he will do whatever he can to prevent us from hurting them like the pathetic goody two shoes he is. Once they get to our time, we shall apprehend the children."

"Oh I get it," both Fish said.

"Clever, as always," past Anti-Phineas said.

**-In the future, but an alleyway of future Danville-**

A light shines and fades as the children and (some of) their future selves appear.

"The future, that brings memories," Phineas said.

"What do you mean younger me? What memories?" Future Phineas asked confused.

"Well, the last time we came to the future, it was quite an adventure. Being back in the future brings back memories of that time," Phineas explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Sorry, ever since Fish let me go, I haven't always been very smart," Future Phineas said.

Marissa noticed that Fish was mentioned again, and she thought to herself, "_Again, with this Fish character. Who is he, and why did he capture Candace, and why is he after us?"_

"Oh, okay, yeah I guess being under his influence for years would kind of make you a bit… I don't know…dumb at times," Phineas said.

"Hey, I'm not dumb! I just sometimes forget things, and don't act as smart all the time," Future Phineas said.

"Okay, so now that we are safer, are you going to tell us who you are?" Marissa asked a bit annoyed yet frightened.

"Marissa, I am Phineas from the future, and that's Ferb from the future, and Isabella from the future," future Phineas said, "but we still aren't exactly safe yet. We need to get to HQ. `

The children follow the adults, and they sneak around the streets of future Danville.

**-Future Anti-Phineas' Castle-**

"They are here now. Fish, you know what to do," future Anti-Phineas said.

"Yes sir," both fish said, and they left.

"Past me, stay here," future Anti-Phineas commanded. Once the ghosts left, past Anti-Phineas asked, "Why do you want me to stick around?"

Future Anti-Phineas smiled evilly and handed him a blueprint. "I have a special task for you," he said


	4. Chapter 3: Captured

**-In the future (alleyways and streets)-**

Phineas, Ferb, Marissa and the rest of the gang walk to their HQ.

"How much longer now?" Marissa asked.

"Not too much longer. Once we get to headquarters, we will explain everything," Future Isabella said.

"We need to hurry. They might already know that we're in the future already," Future Phineas said.

They continued their way, and Phineas thought to himself "What if they do know? What if they come after us, and what if they go after Marissa? If she gets hurt, I don't know what I would do."

"So, I'm confused. Who is this Fish character? Why is he after us?" Marissa asked clearly confused. Phineas gulped in guilt as he kept walking.

"Um...he's a ghost," he said nervously, "a bad one at that."

**(This is a reference to **_**"Ghostly Problems"**_** by PFTones3482)** "Even worse than how Scott was treating you Ferb?" Marissa asked.

"MUCH WORSE," Phineas said. He didn't like that Marissa knew about all this now. Knowing her, she would probably give Fish a piece of her mind for picking on her little brother like that. He needed to stop right there. "Yeah, much worse, but we have stopped him before. Right older me?"

Future Phineas frowned and said "I'M NOT OLD."

"You are older than my Phineas though," Marissa said.

"True, sorry. I just...I don't want Fish to hurt anyone again, and I guess Candace from the past being captured is kind of triggering my...um..." Future Phineas said.

"Dumb side?" Phineas finished.

"I'M NOT DUMB!" Future Phineas said.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice said from out of nowhere. Everyone turned around and they saw the two ghosts. "Hello Phineas," the future Fish said. Phineas gulped and walked closer to Marissa not just because he was scared, but because he wanted to protect her as much as possible.

"You must be Fish," Marissa said with a frown but calmly as Phineas clung to her black skirt again like he did when he was around Anti-Phineas.

"Well, you do know who I am. How much have you heard about me my dear?" Fish from the future said.

"Enough to know that you're bad news," Marissa answered. Phineas clung harder knowing that she was angering him, and he would try to hurt her.

"Anyways, we came to intercept you children," past Fish said.

"Wait, I'm not a kid, so does that mean that you aren't going to intercept me or anyone from my time-zone?" Future Phineas asked. Everyone did a face palm.

"Yes we are capturing you too you idiot," Future Fish said.

"I resent that! I am not an idiot!" Future Phineas said angered. Future Fish got irritated, and he used his telepathic powers to give him a small headache. He yelped in pain.

"Future me!" Phineas cried now clinging onto Marissa so much that if he squeezed harder, she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Get out of here kids! It's you they're mostly after!" Future Isabella cried out. The kids ran with Marissa holding onto the Phineas who was still clinging to her, but Fish put a force field around the whole group that would only move with Fish's control.

"I don't think so," Past fish said, "Now let's go. The boss is probably expecting us with these brats soon."

Phineas and Marissa clung to each other even harder now as they walked with fearful expressions. Isabella walked with a feared expression, and Ferb just walked with his usual casual face. Future Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and present time Perry all walked with angered expressions as both Fish floated with evil satisfied looks.

**-in Future Anti-Phineas' Castle-**

"Hey future me, um what are these inventions for anyways?" Anti-Phineas asked his future self.

"Oh you shall find out younger me. You shall find out. Ugh, what is taking so long? They should be here with those brats already!" Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Want me to go find them? I am finished with the invention you wanted me to build," Anti-Phineas offered.

"There's no need. They are here now younger me," Anti-Phineas said checking his security monitor.

"Sir, we have the brats now," Past Fish said as he floated in with everyone around the force field with their same expressions and positions as they walked.

"Excellent, bring them in," future Anti-Phineas said. They all walked in. Marissa and Phineas still clung to each other to protect each other from anything that might hurt the other. Future Fish was disgusted by their bond and used his telekinetic powers to separate the two. They reached for each other as Phineas flew suddenly out of Marissa arms and out of the force field. Future Anti-Phineas then walked down to the younger version of his greatest enemy.

"Hello younger Phineas. Do you know who I am?" Future Anti-Phineas said as he picked up Phineas using his telekinetic powers.

As he levitated, Phineas thought for a bit, and then he realized that he knew who it was. "You're Anti-Phineas in the future...aren't you?" he said with a plain expression. He was not going to show fear or anger at all...unless Marissa or somebody is threatened.

"Duh, man you're dumber than your sister," Anti-Phineas said.

"Which sister?" Phineas asked his ultimate enemy.

"Wow, you're still dumb huh? It's obviously Candace!" Anti-Phineas said, "Now older me, are we going to get rid of him now?"

"Patience my younger self," Future Anti-Phineas said as he let Phineas down.

"Don't touch him Anti-Phineas!" Future Phineas shouted.

"Ah, my time Phineas, how are you? Are you doing well? No? GOOD," Future Anti-Phineas said to Future Phineas, "Fish, let the force field down. They aren't going anywhere."

Fish obeyed, and the force field disappeared. Phineas ran toward Marissa, but was grabbed by Future Anti-Phineas.

"And just where do you think you're going you little brat?" he said as he got in Phineas' face.

"Leave him alone!" Marissa shouted, "I will go sister bear on you! Sister Bear is MUCH worse than Mama Bear!"

Future Anti-Phineas just squeezed his free hand, and Marissa yelped in pain. Phineas got a look of concern, and he shouted "Don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her!"

Future Anti-Phineas released his grip, and he let Phineas go. He ran to Marissa, and they clung to each other again.

Future Anti-Phineas smiled evilly, and he commanded Fish to overshadow future Phineas. Phineas ran in front of Future Phineas and shouted "No!" Future fish then offered Past Fish to overshadow Phineas then. Marissa has had just about enough of this. "THAT'S IT! I am sick of you picking on Phineas! I don't know enough about what exactly you have done, but I know that you have overstayed your welcome in Phineas' misery! Leave him alone, and I'll do anything! Please!" she shouted. Phineas looked at her with wide eyes.

Fish was very intrigued by her offer. "Anything?"


	5. Chapter 4: Marissa's Choice

**-In Future Anti-Phineas' Castle throne room-**

"Anything you say?" Future Fish said intrigued by Marissa's action and offer. He saw that Phineas tensed up, and he knew that this was bothering Phineas.

"Anything," Marissa said with a determined, but slightly frightened look.

"Well, when you put it like that, I want you to be my slave," Future Fish said.

"NO!" a new voice shouted, and a woman that looked similar the Marissa burst in. "Don't do it younger me!" she said.

"Are you me from the future?" Marissa asked with a frightened look.

"Yes, yes I am, and younger me, you can't trust Fish. He will trick you," Future Marissa said. Marissa looked at Fish, then at Phineas who was shaking with fear and hate (hating Fish obviously), then back at her future self, then back at Fish. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do," she said looking frantically at Phineas, then her future self, then at Fish.

"The answer is simple child. Be my slave, and I will leave everyone alone," Fish said.

"Fine I will do it," Marissa said clenching her fists because she was scared and angered at the same time, "but you must promise me that you will not hurt my brothers or anybody."

Fish nodded, and Marissa stepped forward.

"Marissa, no you don't have to do this!" Phineas shouted. He knew after all now that the nightmare was indeed the future. He should have told her about it. "Marissa please don't do this."

Marissa gave him a sad a look, and she said, "I have to. I'm sorry, but it's the only way that he will leave you and Ferb alone." She turned back to Fish, and she said, "Alright Fish, come and get me."

Fish lunged at her, and she got a stunned look as the overshadowing began. Phineas reached out crying "NO!" Marissa closed her eyes once she felt herself being overshadowed. Soon, she opened her eyes, and they glowed an eerie purple.

"Marissa? Are you alright," Phineas asked afraid. Marissa looked at him, and she got an evil smile on her face.

"What does it matter to you anyways?" she says as she lifts him up.

"Whoa! Hey let me go!" he shouted.

"Give up Phineas! Your sister is MINE NOW Mhuahahahahahaha!" Fish shouted as Marissa still looked entranced and evil.

"No! This can't be! Marissa, I'm sorry! So sorry! Please come back to me!" Phineas shouted with tears in his eyes, "Fight him Marissa! I know you can! Aaaaaah" Marissa squeezed air as she used her telekinetic powers from Fish to hurt him. Suddenly, her eyes went back to blue for a second.

"Phineas? (Then her eyes went back to purple) I don't think so!" Marissa said then shouted as Fish.

"Phineas from the past, I am really sorry for this," Future Marissa said to Phineas. Then she ran up, and kicked the entranced Marissa. She let go of Phineas, and Phineas ran to the future version of his sister.

"Past Phineas! You can't help her now. We have to get out of here now!" Future Marissa shouted.

"But-"

"No buts! We gotta go now!" Future Phineas shouted as he directed Ferb and Isabella, and Future Ferb directed Perry and Future Marissa directed a saddened stunned Phineas out of there. Future Phineas, Marissa, and Isabella and Phineas (past) looked back as everyone else ran for their lives.

"Well, don't just float there. AFTER THEM YOU NITWITS!" Future Anti-Phineas shouted.

"Come Marissa," Future Fish said.

"Yes master," the entranced Marissa said as she walked zombie-like.

**-Alleyways of Future Danville-**

The gang continues running, and they hide behind a dumpster as they pant from running so hard.

"Everybody okay?" Future Marissa asked.

"Everyone except Marissa," Phineas said with a frown.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop her Phineas," Future Isabella said leaning down and putting her hand on her boyfriend from the past.

"No…I'm sorry…it's my fault," Phineas said almost shedding a tear.

"We can talk about this later. They're coming," Future Ferb said.

"Oh right, yeah we better get going," Phineas said.

They continued to walk, and Future Marissa could tell that something was bothering the younger version of her younger brother.

"Younger Phineas, what's wrong?" she asked. Phineas lied once to Marissa. He was not about to lie to her again.

"It's my fault," he said as they walked. Future Marissa put her arm around him missing that he was so short.

"Why do you think that?" she asked him.

"Because it is" Phineas said.


	6. Chapter 5: Back to the Past

**-In the Alleyways of Future Danville-**

The gang continues to walk, and Phineas continues to think about Marissa, and how he should have told her about that stupid dream. "_It's all my fault. I knew I should have told her about that dream. How will I ever forgive myself?_" He thought. Then he thought of another thing.

"Hey, um, what started this terrible future anyways?" he asked.

Future Marissa frowned, and she said, "Perry's death."

Phineas' eyes widened big time. "PERRY'S DEATH?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, one day, one of our machines went terribly wrong, and Perry was too close. I was devastated over the death of our platypus," Future Phineas said.

"I don't blame ya...oh right, you are me lol," Phineas said.

"Then Fish appeared. He promised to bring me Perry, but he never did. I trusted him, and he betrayed me, and now look what it's gotten us into," Future Phineas said.

Future Marissa put her hand on her little brother's shoulder. "It's okay Phineas. You didn't know," she said.

"What if we...I don't know, go back in time to prevent Perry's death? Maybe that would fix the future," Phineas said.

"It's worth a try I guess. I don't think it could do any harm," Future Isabella said.

**-other side of the dumpster-  
><strong>  
>Fish, Past Fish, and the entranced Marissa listen to their conversation.<p>

"Interesting...forget intercepting them now. Marissa, I have a task for you," Future Fish said as he turned toward his slave. Marissa nodded, and her eyes turned back to blue, but she still looked entranced.  
><strong><br>-Other side of the dumpster-**

"Hey, do you hear something?" Future Phineas asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the other side of the dumpster," Phineas said as he pointed at the dumpster.

Marissa emerges from behind the dumpster looking like herself again. "Phineas? Thank goodness I found you!" she exclaimed as they rushed to each other for a hug.

"You're alright! Did Fish let you go?" he asked her.

"No, I escaped. It wasn't easy," Marissa said.

The future gang looked at each other in disbelief. Marissa looked normal, but how the heck would she have escaped Fish in minutes.

"So, you gonna get me up to speed on what we're doing?" Marissa asked.

"We're going to the past to prevent Perry's death," Phineas explained.

"Perry's death you say?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, apparently, Perry's death is what brought Fish to future me, and that's what started this terrible future. If we go back and prevent Perry from being killed, we can prevent this future from happening maybe," Phineas said.

"I hope so," Isabella said.

They all walked through a portal that would take them to that day. Fish and Past Fish float from their hiding spot as the portal closes.

"Excellent," Future Fish said.

"Won't she be freed if you aren't with her?" Past Fish asked.

"Oh no," Future Fish said with an evil smile, "she isn't going to be free from my will any time soon."

"But…you aren't going with her," Past Fish said.

"SHUT UP! I know what I am doing!" Future Fish said.

"Fine, don't blame me when she gets freed from your power," Past Fish says as he floats off.

"Ugh, why is the younger me so annoying?" Future Fish asked himself as he flew off.


	7. Chapter 6: Tricked and Recaptured

**Me: hey guys, great news...Fana and me are back in business together. We talked it over, and we have decided to continue the story.**

**Phineas: does that mean you guys are not mad at each other anymore?**

**Fana and me: yes, yes it does**

**me: anyways, I still only own Marissa, Future Marissa, Anti-Phineas, and Future Anti-Phineas.**

**Fana: And I only own Future Phineas, Future Ferb, Future Isabella, and Past and Future Fish.**

**All: please read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-In the past (the day of Perry's death)-<strong>

The gang arrives into the past. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb (in that time) are talking about the invention they are building.

"Hmmm hey Ferb, we should build a machine that creates ghosts. It would be cool to talk to ghosts…good ones obviously," Past Phineas said.

Ferb agreed, and they started planning it out.

**-Behind the fence-  
><strong>  
>"So, younger me, still being the smarter one, what's the plan?" Future Phineas said.<p>

"Well, I figured, we just walk in there, tell them not to build it, and if they ask, we tell them we're from the future...well you know, the last place we visited was the future, so we've seen it. Hopefully they believe us, and decide not to build it. That or we tell them to make sure that Perry stays clear of the invention," Phineas explained.

"I don't know. It sounds kinda complicated," Future Phineas said. Everyone did a face palm at his...ignorance.

"I don't know. What do you think Marissa? Marissa?" Phineas asked as he saw something strange with Marissa.

Marissa's eyes were glowing purple, and her head was down, almost like she was hurt.

"Marissa are you feeling alright?" Isabella asked.

"Marissa?" Phineas asked.

She lifted her head, and she lifted them up using telekinetic powers.

"Since when did she have telekinetic powers?" Future Phineas asked.

"That's not Marissa! It's-" Phineas began, but he was interrupted by Marissa cackling, then her voice disappeared, and it was replaced by Fish's cackling.

"You losers actually thought she could escape me, didn't you?" Marissa said in Fish's voice.

"Fish! Let my sister go!" Phineas shouted. Soon Marissa squeezed air, and Phineas yelped in pain. "No, Marissa! Help me! You gotta fight him!"

Marissa (for now it's always in Fish's voice) cackled, and squeezed harder, "Give up brat! She is under my control, and she won't be leaving my control any time soon." Her eyes flashed blue, and she looked innocently concerned as she saw her little brother in pain "Phineas?" she asked with her own voice, then her eyes flashed back to purple again, "NO!" she shouted in Fish's voice,

"Look! She's trying to fight it!" Phineas exclaimed as he pointed at her, then he screamed in pain, for Fish was angered and made Marissa squeeze harder, but her eyes flashed blue again "Phineas!" she cried in her voice, but they flashed back to purple again, and she shouted in Fish's voice again, "I don't think so you brat!" Then Fish realized why this was happening. "Let's just get out of here. We've gotta get back to the boss now. He'll be expecting us soon," Marissa said in Fish's voice. She then opened a portal, and they left. Phineas continued to struggle as they were forced to float behind her.

"Hey Ferb, did you hear something?" past Phineas asked. Past Ferb shrugged. "Oh well, let's build this thing."

**-In the future (Future Anti-Phineas' Castle)-  
><strong>  
>Both Anti-Phineas sit there and wait.<p>

"Future me, let me go see what's taking so long," Anti-Phineas said.

"All in good time my younger self. They will come, and we will have our revenge," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Sir! We have the brats...again," Fish said as he led the entranced Marissa holding the gang with her telekinetic powers (only acquired from Fish's spell). Past Fish followed.

"Excellent, send out Phineas," Future Anti-Phineas said, and he commanded Marissa to release Phineas. He picked him up and threw him onto the red carpet leading to Future Anti-Phineas' throne. "Well Phineas, we are back where we were before."

"What are you going to do with me now?" Phineas asked.

"Well, as you know Phineas, I have a very despicable, creative mind, and I am going to make your own sister...kill you," Future Anti-Phineas said. Phineas' eyes widened, and even Future Fish's did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: why did Fish's eyes widen at the thought of Marissa killing Phineas? Does Fish know something we don't? Find out next chapter lol.<strong>

**Fana: We're going to leave you guys hanging because we're evil mhuahahahaha**

**Phineas: AAAAAAAAAHHH**

**Fana and me: just kidding! Lol**

**Phineas: oh good, anyways please review and summer belongs to you**

**all: carpe diem!**


	8. Chapter 7: In the Dungeon

**-Future Anti-Phineas' Throne Room-  
><strong>  
>"What? No please don't make her do that!" Phineas pleaded.<p>

"Um...sir...that's a VERY bad idea," Fish said.

"What? Why is that a bad idea? Phineas will be crushed to see his own sister kill him...well he will watch the attempt, but fail to see the success," Future Anti-Phineas said.

Fish flies up to him and he whispers something in his ear. Future Anti-Phineas' eyes widen. Then Anti-Phineas from the past asks what the big deal was, and then Future Anti-Phineas whispered in his ear.

"You idiot! How could that happen?" Anti-Phineas shouted at Fish.

"I noticed it quite a bit as I made her torture Phineas with the telekinetic powers. She would for a split second go back to herself. I'm afraid that...if he was hurt or scared enough, she will...you know," Fish said.

"Oh for the hate of Phineas!" Anti-Phineas cried out.

"Hey! You're a Phineas too Anti-Phineas!" Phineas shouted.

"Yeah, but luckily we aren't specifically you," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Hmmm well there goes that theory," Phineas said aloud to himself.

"What do you mean younger me?" Future Phineas asked.

"I was thinking that Anti-Phineas from the future was more calmed down and patient than he was when he was younger, but that was wrong," Phineas said.

Future Anti-Phineas thought for a bit, and he said, "Well, I don't know how I want to get rid of you yet, so I will just put you in the dungeon for now. Fish, make it so."

Fish and his past self led the gang out of the room with Phineas clinging close to Future Marissa...hey it's still Marissa. They led them into a dark, dirty dungeon. They let everyone else walk in, but before Phineas could walk in, Future Fish grabbed him by the collar, and he said as he got up in Phineas' face, "You will go in AFTER everyone else!" Phineas cringed and nodded, and after everyone else was in there, they through Phineas onto the stone floor. Him having a triangular shaped head, he fell nose first. Everyone gasped as they watched him get thrown and yelp as he hit the floor. They watched him as he laid there for a bit. Soon he moved as he sat up and curled up. He buried his head into his knees. He stood up, and he went to the nearest seat that was empty. He sat down, and he returned to his position. A tear was falling down his cheek, so he turned his back to everyone, but they could hear him cry. Isabella went over, and she put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Phineas, what cha doin?" she asked sadly.

Phineas looked up at her with a tear in his eye. "I...it's...it's my fault Isabella," he said sadly.

"How is it your fault Phineas?" a voice from the dark spoke. Everyone turned around, and they could see Candace. She wasn't hurt, but she has definitely been in here for a while.

"Because...I never should have lied to her about that dream," Phineas said as he reburied his head into his knees feeling more tears fall down.

"Hey, wait where's Marissa? Isn't she with you guys?" Candace asked, but that only made Phineas cry harder. Everyone gave Candace a look, and she said, "What? I didn't know that would upset him...oh...she's...gone isn't she?"

Ferb shook his head, and he said, "No...worse...well in Phineas' case that is." Candace gave him a look that showed she was curious, but also concerned. "She's...under Fish's control. In other words..."

Isabella finished for him, "She's evil right now, overshadowed, under a spell, whatever you wanna call it. Key point, she's not on our side right now...well she would be, but she can't."

"And it's my fault!" Phineas cried out. Everyone looked at him as he turned to face them again. "Yeah, it's my fault because I lied to her about that nightmare."

"What nightmare Phineas? You never mentioned a nightmare," Ferb said, "not to me."

Phineas explained the nightmare, and how he never wanted that to happen to Marissa, so he never told her about the last part.

"I hoped that, maybe if she didn't know about Fish or the fact that she might possibly turn evil, she wouldn't have turned evil, but I was wrong. I could have tried to help her too. She was starting to fight it, but Fish took us back before I could try to break her free," Phineas explained, "but I guess that lying to her about it, or even just not telling her about them, sealed it into happening. If I would have told her about it, maybe she could have at least attempted to protect herself from Fish's power."

"Hate to burst your bubble younger me, but not even I could break free of Fish's grasp for years. I highly doubt Marissa would have been able to because she-" Future Phineas began, but Phineas interrupted getting sick of Future him saying that Marissa was too weak to resist Fish's power.

"IS STRONGER THAN YOU THINK! Stronger than you can imagine, or even think of!" he yelled.

Isabella thinking about trying to lighten up the mood saw a bit of a joke/pun there. She knew after all that Marissa was strong, and that Future Phineas wasn't that smart. "I can't disagree with that," she said.

Everyone giggled except for both Phineas. Future Phineas thought for a bit, and Phineas was still angry. Future Phineas finally saw what she meant, and said, "Hey! I am not THAT dumb!"

Phineas still filled with anger at his future self for not even attempting to help him through this, and guilt for what happened to Marissa, went and sat down on the spot, and returned to his original position. He once again turned his back to the rest of the group, and sobbed into his knees.

**Me: Poor Phineas. Anyways, not sure if anybody got the whole "she's smarter than you think" pun. Anyways please**

**Phineas: review and summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**

**Fish: I hate you all! Good night…I mean bad night!**


	9. Chapter 8: Surprises and Stupidity

**-Future Anti-Phineas' Throne Room-  
><strong>  
>Anti-Phineas and his future self sit in the throne room thinking. Anti-Phineas paces as Future Anti-Phineas sits in his chair thinking about how to get rid of that brat.<p>

"I can't command Marissa to kill him. I don't want to do it myself. Fish is preoccupied with Marissa being his slave. I want to be creative with this. It has to be the most despicable thing I ever did," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Wait, I do a lot of despicable things in the future? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Anti-Phineas said as he got evilly excited.

"Hmmm I guess the platypus's death hasn't happened yet. You do a lot of terribly scary things. In fact, you cause Perry's death," Future Anti-Phineas told his past self. Anti-Phineas' eyes sparkled as he smiled evilly at the thought of being the cause of that dumb platypus's death.

"What do I do exactly?" he asked with his eyes still sparkling as he continues to smile evilly.

Future Anti-Phineas tells him exactly what he did.

"Wow, I did that?" Anti-Phineas asked astonished.

"Yep, we did," Future Anti-Phineas said proudly.

**-In the Dungeon-  
><strong>  
>"So, let me see if I got this right," Candace said, "Fish is an evil ghost created from some machine somehow, and sometime later in the future...well not this future, but later than the time we're from. Anyways, somehow the machine went awry, and it killed Perry. Phineas goes into deep devastation from it, and Ferb and Marissa believe he has gone insane, but really Fish overshadowed him a lot, then later on in the future, Future Phineas supposedly evil captures Phineas, Ferb and Perry of our time, but it turns out it was Fish all along. They all escaped, and went home. That night Phineas had a nightmare about the future, and he didn't tell Marissa the last part. Then Fish told you guys...in your breakfast...that he captured me, and while you guys planned on trying to somehow save me, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella from the future took you guys to the future thinking that it would help, but the bad guys saw that. You guys got captured, and Marissa surrendered herself, and she became Fish's slave. You guys escaped and tried going to the past to prevent Perry's death, but Marissa still under Fish's influence tricked you, recaptured you, and brought you back here. Then Future Anti-Phineas wanted Marissa to kill Phineas, but Fish told him not to for some reason, and you guys were brought down here and ...no wait...we're caught up now right?"<p>

"Yep, that sums it up," Ferb said.

"Whoa, talk about a freaky few days," Candace said.

"You have no idea," Future Phineas said.

"Hey, what happened to me in the future?" Candace asked.

"Well...Candace...you...in the future, you try to stop Phineas while he is under Fish's influence, and...he...kills you," Future Marissa said.

"WHAT!" Phineas, Ferb, and Candace shouted.

"I'm afraid so...I'm terribly sorry guys," Future Phineas said.

Phineas couldn't take any more bad news, and he exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU? IS THERE ANY MORE BAD NEWS I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT? WHY IS THIS ALL HAPPENING TO ME IN ONE STINKING DAY?" he shouted.

"Younger me you need to calm down. Phineas, I was under Fish's power for that time," Future Phineas said.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! DO YOU? I am not only talking about the fact that you tried to kill Ferb or the rest of us when you were under his influence! I'm talking about the fact that you are NOT being very helpful RIGHT NOW! It's almost like you don't care about Marissa! I hate you! I am disgraced that I'm gonna grow up to be you!"

"I hate the sun. Maybe I'm a vampire," future Phineas said.

"YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING IT! I hope I never grow up to be you! You're a disgraceful excuse to be me from the future! I HATE YOU!" Phineas shouted, then he burst into tears again.

"Whoa dude, HEAVY," future Phineas said.

"Phineas, no," Future Marissa said to future Phineas as she walked up to Phineas and put her hand on his shoulder. Phineas looked up, and he leaned into Future Marissa, and he sobbed again.


	10. Chapter 9: Apologies and Propositions

**-In the Throne Room-  
><strong>  
>"I can't believe you Fish! I thought you said there was no way whatsoever to free Marissa from your power!" future Anti-Phineas shouted at Future Fish.<p>

"Every contract has a loophole, and Phineas being scared or hurt enough is Marissa's loophole to be released from me!" Fish shouted.

"You idiot! You should have told us that! What use is she to us now?" Anti-Phineas (past) said as he looked at Marissa who had an expression that screamed 'clueless and hypnotized', "Look at her! There's nothing we can do with her. She can't kill Phineas because she would be released therefore making it useless to hypnotize her in the first place! We might as well just kill her now! She's USELESS!"

"You're forgetting that she is the one that, under my influence, brought those brats back to us after I made her trick them into thinking she was released!" Future Fish yelled in Anti-Phineas' face.

"Plus, my younger self, she has kept young little Phineas at bay. Notice that he has lost his confidence and he is not quite thinking straight," Future Anti-Phineas said. Then he developed an evil smile, for he had a plan.

**-In the Dungeon-  
><strong>  
>Phineas has fallen asleep on Future Marissa's lap with her arm around him still. Isabella, Ferb, Candace, and Perry sit on the bench where they are. Future Phineas thought about what his younger self said, and out of nowhere, he said, "He's right, I am stupid and carless. I never felt so bad for myself in my life." Everyone looks at him, and he says, "oh no, not MYSELF I mean my younger self. He has been through a lot today, and I could have been a little more helpful comfort wise."<p>

Future Marissa looked down at Phineas who was sleeping still. She rubbed his back gently as he slept. The poor kid had been crying so much that he cried himself to sleep in her arms, and he still had a tear on his face.

"Ferb?" she said then both Ferbs looked at her, "oh my time zone Ferb, can I see that handkerchief?"

Future Ferb took out the handkerchief that he carried since he was nine years old,and he handed it to her. She thanked him, and she wiped that last tear off of Phineas' closed eye. He looked really peaceful and cute when he was asleep, but not when he was sad. Phineas felt the handkerchief touch his closed eye, and he woke up with a stir.

"Future Marissa? How long have I been asleep?" he asked her as he sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter Phineas. You deserved to sleep after all you've been through," Future Isabella said.

Phineas looked at his future self, and Future Phineas said, "Younger me, I'm really sorry for not being very if any helpful in this situation. I do care about Marissa. I guess I was just concerned about myself."

Phineas looked up at his future self, and he said, "No, I'm sorry I said that stuff to you. I didn't mean any of it. I guess the fact that Marissa was turned against me, and being stuck here kind of got to my head, and I was basically looking for somebody to be mad at even though it was my fault this happened. Then again, I guess it wasn't helping that you were acting pretty dumb, but that was no reason to shout at you and say I hated you. I'm really sorry future me."

They both smiled, and they went in for a hug.

"Aw, that's sweet," both Isabella's and future Marissa said.

Soon that moment was ruined, for Fish floated in with the entranced Marissa behind him. Phineas cringed in fear, and he clung to his future self knowing that he was hopefully gonna attempt to be more helpful and comforting.

"Well, isn't that sweet? I hate it. Anyways, the boss requires your presence in his throne room, and by requires, I mean demands. Let's go," Fish said as he opened the door, and Marissa picked them up using the telekinetic powers again. Nobody struggled or moved or spoke, for they knew it was redundant.

**-Throne Room-  
><strong>  
>Fish, Past Fish and the gang entered the throne room, and Future Anti-Phineas greeted them pleasantly.<p>

"Hello once again Phineas. I have not yet decided how I want you to meet your doom just yet, but I have a little offer for you. I've noticed how down you look with your own sister against you, but I don't take pity on you because you know, I'm evil. However, I am prepared to command Fish to release her if you would do something for me," Future Anti-Phineas said.

Fish's eyes widen, and he says, "Um you don't have the power to order me around."

"Hush Fish, I am talking with our guest," Future Anti-Phineas said as he looked evilly at a frightened Phineas.

_"What? Why would he expect me to do something for him? Wait, did he just say he would tell Fish to release Marissa if I did it for him? What do I do?" _Phineas thought to himself. He looked up at both of the Anti-Phineas who both had similar evil smiles. "What is it you want me to do exactly?" he asked.


	11. Chapter 10: Breaking Free

**-Future Anti-Phineas' Throne Room-  
><strong>  
>"Join us. Be on our side," Future Anti-Phineas said.<p>

"No, that's too nice. Let us destroy you, that's what!" Anti-Phineas said.

"Wow, was I really this impatient in the past?" Future Anti-Phineas asked Phineas.

"Yep," Phineas said.

"Anyways, he's right and he's wrong. Joining us was not the proposition. The proposition, is for you to be our slave. You won't be overshadowed like Marissa, but you will still be our prisoner forever. Meaning that you will be in chains, and you will be in a cell unless we bring you out," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"_That's all they want me to do, be their chained up slave? That's not so bad. I mean, it could be worse_," Phineas thought to himself.

"No Phineas, don't, you aren't meant to serve them or live in the future. You are a meant to live in the past at your own free will," Future Marissa said.

"Quiet!" Future Fish shouted.

"I will still sort of be at free will, but I will be their servant. Like a butler, right?" Phineas asked as he turned his head to Future Anti-Phineas.

"More like a royal fool and slave, but yes, kind of like a butler," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Oh, and we get to treat you any way we want. That means we can hurt you, we can call you names, we can do anything we want to you," Anti-Phineas stated.

"Fair enough, I suppose those are usually some of the terms when one surrenders to the bad guys," Phineas said.

"What do ya say Phineas? Just walk over here, and get down on your knees and surrender if you surrender," Future Anti-Phineas said as he pointed to a tile right in front of him.

Phineas thought to himself for a bit, and he walked over to the tile. He knelt down on his knees, and he said, "I surrender." Soon chains surrounded his wrists and waste, and the chain extended to Future Anti-Phineas' hand.

"No! Phineas!" Isabella cried as she ran up to Phineas and gave him a hug. All the villains cackled in triumph.

"Now release Marissa, and my friends and family!" Phineas demanded.

"Foolish child, I wouldn't dream of releasing her. She is the one that brought you to your weak point. She's been a very helpful slave indeed," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Plus, why would we take orders from a slave?" Anti-Phineas said snidely.

"You lied to me! You promised you would make Fish let her go! Now let her go!" Phineas yelled.

"Hello, evil!" Anti-Phineas said. Phineas clenched his fists, and he gritted his teeth. Clenching his fists was a little harder now that he had chains all around him. He ran up to punch Future Anti-Phineas, but Marissa picked him up using her telekinetic powers, and she tortured him. Phineas cried in pain, and her eyes flashed back to blue again.

"Phineas?" she asked innocently, then her eyes flashed back to purple. "I don't think so sweet cheeks. You aren't going anywhere!" Future Fish yelled.

Phineas then realized something. "Marissa! You gotta fight him! You can break free of him! I know you can! You're stronger than his power! Remember what Meap said about the power you possess (**reference to _"Meapless in Seattle: My Version"_**). You can do it!" he cried out, then he yelped as Future Fish made Marissa hurt him more.

"You know, I've had just about enough of you you little BRAT!" Future Fish shouted.

Phineas cringed in pain, and he was in a fetal position as Marissa (under Future Fish's power) mentally squeezed him. "Marissa! I know you can break free of him! I need you Marissa! Help me!" he cried out.

Marissa's loving instinct took over as her eyes flashed back to blue again. "Phineas! No! You promised Fish!" she shouted.

"I'm evil, so I lied," Future Fish said. He attempted to keep control of her as she squeezed Phineas harder. Phineas could feel the pain ease up and get harder as her eyes flashed from blue to purple and back to blue for a few times.

"No, get out of my head Fish!" Marissa shouted fighting the influence of the overshadow. Her eyes flashed from purple to blue from time to time.

"Marissa! You can fight him! I know you can!" Isabella shouted.

"Come on younger me!" Future Marissa shouted.

"Grrrrrr Fish do something about that brat!" Future Anti-Phineas shouted.

"What does it look like I'm TRYING to do?" Future Fish shouted.

Marissa fought harder and harder, and soon, a shadow-like figure appeared out of her head, and her eyes turned permanently blue again as Phineas' pain was stopped completely. The shadowy figure flew back into Fish knocking him down. Phineas' chains disappeared as Future Fish's power was weakened.

"No!" the villains shouted.

"Yes! Marissa!" Phineas shouted as he ran toward Marissa. "I knew you could do it!" he cried as he jumped into Marissa knocking her down. They shared a hug, and Phineas burst into tears of joy.

"You did it Phineas! You saved me. Thank you Phineas!" she cried out almost in tears as well.

"You saved me from Anti-Phineas' mind before. Let's just say I owed you a favor," Phineas said smiling, and Marissa laughed, "Plus, that was all you that fought him."

"No Phineas, you kept telling me to fight him and that you loved me. Love gives me power Phineas. Meap said that remember?" Marissa said. They both looked at each other in the eyes, and the hugged each other more. Soon they were joined by Ferb, Isabella, Perry, and the future gang.

"Not to rub it in future me, but, I told ya so," Phineas said with a smile.

"Yes, yes you did," Future Phineas and Future Marissa said. Everyone then broke into laughter.

"You useless ghost! You let her go!" Future Anti-Phineas said as his red eyes boiled with anger.

"I did not, she fought it. You try fighting that brat in her own mind," Future Fish complained.

Future Anti-Phineas then nodded to Anti-Phineas telling him to get the device that he ordered him to build. Anti-Phineas left to go get it. To his advantage, everyone was too distracted to notice.


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth

**-Future Anti-Phineas' Throne Room-**

"How did it feel Marissa, being overshadowed?" Isabella said.

"To be honest, it kinda hurt. I tried fighting it as hard as I could, but it was just too strong until I saw Phineas in pain and danger. You guys know what happens when THAT happens," Marissa said.

"Wait! Future Marissa! I get why you never got overshadowed. i kept wondering, well if Marissa is overshadowed, then shouldn't Future Marissa be evil too? Then I got thinking, what is Marissa breaks free today, and she did!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Honestly, I was confused by that too. Now I know why," Future Marissa said.

Everyone laughed as Past Fish helped his Future self up.

"You think it's over? We can just overshadow you again," Past Fish said.

"Actually, I can't. When someone breaks free, because it's so rare that someone is strong enough to break free without me releasing them, I can't re-overshadow them," Future Fish said.

"What about me? I could do it," Past Fish said.

"That will not be necessary Fish," Future Anti-Phineas' voice said. Everyone gasped and faced him. Anti-Phineas was standing right behind him with an evil smirk. Future Anti-Phineas was holding a bazooka like weapon right at the two ghosts. "In fact, YOU aren't necessary now!" he shouted as he fired at Future Fish. Future Fish was sucked into the machine, and he was released into an orb that Past Anti-Phineas was holding.

"There we go, all buckled up and trapped," Past Anti-Phineas said.

"And now for the other ghost," Future Anti-Phineas said, and he sucked up Past Fish. The two ghosts floated in the orb. They realized they couldn't escape the orbs.

"You betrayed us!" Future Fish said.

"Oh please, that was part of the plan all along. It just so happened that you were useless after the brat broke free of your power," Past Anti-Phineas said.

"Wow, the Anti me and future anti me betrayed the ghosts. Who knew," Phineas said.

"What are you going to do us now? You can't kill ghosts," Past Fish said.

"Not needed because you ghosts aren't going anywhere, and neither are those brats," Future Anti-Phineas said as he commanded Anti-Phineas to push a button that was in his hand. Soon Anti-Phinedroids surrounded the gang and pointed their guns at them.

"Well, this took a turn for the worse," Marissa said.

"Gee ya think?" Candace commented.

"Now, Anti-Phinedroids, take them all away to the dungeon," Future Anti-Phineas commanded.

"Yeah to the dungeon," Anti-Phineas said.

"You won't get away with this!" Past Fish yelled.

"Wow, way to be extremely cliche," Anti-Phineas said.

"You know, they're right. It is a bit cliche to say that," Phineas said.

"Oh shut up you little pest," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"No idea why I'm doing this, but you shut up, and let us out of here!" Future Fish said. Future Anti-Phineas commanded the army of Anti Phinedroids to stop.

"I don't think you wanna demand us around. Why should we take orders from you? If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't even exist!" Anti-Phineas said.

"WHAT?" everyone except Perry exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right, we're the reason Evil Fish exists," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"No, Phineas and Ferb are. They accidentally set it to evil settings, and turned Fish evil years ago. That's what they told me," Candace said.

Future Anti-Phineas and Anti-Phineas cackle, and Anti-Phineas says, "Ha! Yeah right! You guys don't even know how it got switched to evil ghost, do you?"

Phineas' eyes widened.

"It was YOU! You switched the settings to evil! You're the cause of all this!" he shouted.

"Thank you captain obvious," Future Anti-Phineas said. Future Phineas clenched his fists.

"Wait, how did we even put an evil function on there? I don't even remember putting an evil function on there," Future Ferb said.

"That's because when Phineas finished the blue prints, I took them, and I adjusted them to have an evil function," Anti-Phineas said, "Well, I will in the future, not this future but the future from the time zone we're from."

"And when we weren't looking, YOU turned it to evil settings, and you tricked Fish, and turned him evil somehow! Then Evil Fish clawed the machine from out of nowhere, causing it to explode scarring Phineas and Ferb, and killing Perry!" Future Marissa shouted as she pointed at Future Anti-Phineas.

"Yep, all Fish wanted when he was a good, stupid little ghost was to be friends with Phineas and Ferb, so I tricked him!" Future Anti-Phineas said.

"But there's one thing I don't understand. If Fish was a good ghost, how did he turn evil?" Phineas asked.

Future Anti-Phineas cackled, and he said,"Well, I met with Fish after you brats went inside for snacks, and I convinced him that to be your friends, he had to go through the machine that I changed to evil settings. The stupid ghost believed me, and went through it. Then I commanded him to slash the machine. After he slashed it, it killed your pathetic platypus and injured you two. After you went inside to moan and cry about your stupid platypus-"

"His name is Perry!" Phineas shouted.

"Whatever, anyways, I watched from the distance as evil Fish took control, and I knew that I had a bright future ahead of me," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Although, none of YOUR futures look very bright right now," Anti Phineas said, and he cackled. Future Phineas has had just about enough of this bratty, younger version of his greatest enemy, and he lunged at him. Future Phineas tackled Past Anti-Phineas as they fought.

"Let me go you stupid freak!" Anti-Phineas shouted as he punched Future Phineas in the stomach, causing him to cringed and let Anti-Phineas up.

"Future me!" Phineas cried out, and he lunged at Anti-Phineas. He pushed him down, and he pinned him. Anti-Phineas tried to punch him, but Phineas had his arms and legs pinned. It looked like for once he was gonna win against this monster, but he was wrong. Anti-Phineas did the next thing he could do, and he head butted Phineas, knocking him out.

"Phineas!" Marissa, Isabella, Future Marissa and Future Isabella cried out.

"That's it Anti-Phineas. You crossed the line for the fifth time!" Marissa shouted as she jumped and pinned down Anti-Phineas. Anti-Phineas attempted to head butt Marissa, but her neck was so long all he did was head butt her neck. Future Anti-Phineas was getting annoyed, and he used his psychic ability to hurt her. Anti-Phineas was able to push her off, and she landed right next to Phineas.

"Enough fooling around, Anti-Phinedroids, take them away," Future Anti-Phineas commanded his army of new Anti-Phinedroids. Both Anti-Phineas cackled.

Marissa picked up the unconscious Phineas, and they walked away sadly as the Anti-Phinedroids led them out of the throne room, and back to the dungeons.


	13. Chapter 12: Betrayals and Allies

**-Dungeon-**

Marissa sits on the bench again cradling the unconscious Phineas in her arms.

"Oh Phineas, I'm so sorry. I never should have given in to Fish like that," she cried as she hugged him.

"Younger me, you didn't know that Fish would do that," Future Marissa said.

Fish and Past Fish were shocked that they used to be good.

"I was…good? I wasn't always evil? It was…his fault?" Future Fish said shocked.

"Please hush Fish. I'm not mad at you anymore because now I know the truth, but please be quiet. I'm trying to wake up Phineas," Marissa said.

She shook Phineas, and she cried.

"Everyone, I don't know if it's the fact that I know that I was good before, but…I'm…sor-s-s-sor-" Future Fish began, but Marissa interrupted him.

"It's okay Fish. We were all fooled," she said. Phineas slowly opened his eye lids, and he stirred.

"Oooh, ow my head," he said groggily as he rubbed his head.

"Phineas? Oh Phineas! You're alright!" Marissa cried out as she hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"You got guts younger me. I'll give ya that," Future Phineas said, and everyone pulled in for a group hug.

"Never thought I would say this Phineas, but I'm glad you're alright," Future Fish said.

"Gah! Stupid goodness resurfacing. Hey do you think this orb has something to do with it?" Past Fish said.

Everyone laughed and Phineas said, "Thanks Fish."

"I blame the orb," Past Fish said.

**-Throne Room-**

Future Anti Phineas and Anti-Phineas sit down in the throne room extremely proud of themselves.

"Did you see how I head butted that pathetic wimp? He thought he had me pinned, but he forgot one detail, my head. Ahahahahahaha!" Anti-Phineas said.

"Yes, it was pretty great," Future Anti-Phineas said, but he wasn't cackling, laughing or even looking at his past self. Instead he was laying in his throne thinking about something.

"_I can't kill him. Then I'll die. I suppose I could try to imprison him forever,"_ he thought to himself.

"So now that we've finally gotten the stupid ghosts out of the way, what are we gonna do with Phineas and those idiots now?" Anti-Phineas asked as he laid his arms and head on the arm of the throne.

"Well, I don't quite know yet, but I do know one thing. You have been very helpful, and that makes me feel almost sorry for what I'm about to do," Future Anti-Phineas said.

Anti-Phineas cocked his eye brow, and he asked confused, "What do you mean?"

Soon Future Anti-Phinedroids walked in, and two of them grabbed Anti-Phineas.

"Hey, what gives? What's going on? Ooooowwch!" Anti-Phineas asked then screeched in pain as they shocked him.

"You like them? They're my own personal invention. They are way better and more evil than those pathetic ones of you," Future Anti-Phineas said as he walked up to the struggling Anti-Phineas.

"What's going on? I thought we were gonna get rid of those brats together. You can't kill me. You'll just kill yourself too," Anti-Phineas said.

"Oh, no need. I'll just imprison you forever like the rest of them. I never planned on killing them. After all, think about it. If I killed the ones from the past, their future would never happen, meaning that NONE of this would happen, so I am not going to kill them, but imprison them forever…along with you. You've been a wonderful…servant shall I say, but now that I have finally finished my army of Future Anti-Phinedroids, I can take over Future Danville, and possibly the entire world! Therefore, you are of no longer use to me," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"Wow, and I thought I was diabolical," Anti-Phineas said.

"In the future you become more diabolical. Now, our CHAT is over. Future Anti-Phinedroids, take him away," Future Anti-Phineas said.

"You're gonna regret this!" Anti-Phineas shouted as the Future Anti-Phinedroids took him to the dungeons.

"Oh yeah right. I already do," Future Anti-Phineas said as he cackled.

**-Dungeon-**

"Wait, how come he didn't just kill us like he was going to do?" Phineas asked.

"I'm wondering that too. Man, now I know what Future Phineas goes through with his dumbness after everything Fish did," Marissa said as she got light headed. She started to collapse, but Phineas caught her, and he told her to sit down.

"Oh come on! How many times do we have to go over this?" Future Phineas asked irritated, "I'm not dumb! I'm just very forgetful!"

"I think she meant the light headedness future me," Phineas said, "she feels really light headed right now from the overshadow. Plus, the fact that she fought it didn't help."

"Okay, I SO blame this orb for making me say this," Future Fish said, "but…I'm so-rrr-sor-"

"You don't need to say it Fish. It's okay," Marissa said.

Soon they heard big mechanical footsteps, and soon they were welcomed by two new robots they had never seen before. Anti-Phineas struggled to get out of their grasp, but not even his psychic powers were helping. Of course Future Anti-Phineas would make sure those robots weren't affected by them.

"Let me go you stupid robots! I'm the past version of your creator. Without me you don't exist!" he shouted, but the Future Anti-Phinedroids shocked him. They opened the door to the cell, and they threw him in there. He grunted as he hit the ground. Anti-Phineas looked back at them, and he gritted his teeth at them as they closed the door.

"Anti-Phineas? What are you doing here in the cell?" Candace asked.

"I'll tell ya what! Future me betrayed me!" Anti-Phineas shouted.

"Join the club," Future and Past Phineas, Future and Past Fish, and Marissa said in unison.

"I mean, you guys I can see, but ME? His past self?" Anti-Phineas asked.

"Yep," Future Ferb said.

"Hey, wait, maybe he knows why Future Anti-Phineas hasn't killed us yet," Phineas said.

"And if I did," Anti-Phineas said, "why would I tell you losers?"

"Because maybe if you know some of his plans, we can band together, and stop him," Marissa said with an angered expression. He may be imprisoned with them, but she still hasn't forgotten all the things that he did to her brother.

"Look, I don't like the idea of working together either, but if we wanna stop this, we need all the info and allies we can get," Phineas said walking up to Anti-Phineas, "So, are you gonna help us?" Phineas reached out his hand. Anti-Phineas hesitated, but he grabbed his hand, and he shook it.

"Alright, I'm in, BUT, when this is over, we are SO going back to being enemies," Anti-Phineas said.

"Fair enough," Phineas said, "besides, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Everyone laughed.


	14. Chapter 13: Trust the Enemy? Yeah Right!

**-Dungeon-**

Marissa sat and watched as Anti-Phineas told everyone Future Anti-Phineas' plan. Marissa was the one person in this cell that wasn't quite trusting of Anti-Phineas. This was the same kid that did all those horrible things to her and Phineas. The thing that scarred her most was the fact that he made her WATCH Phineas' demise, and he took joy into it. She didn't care if this kid really was Phineas, but a MUCH more evil version of him. This version of Phineas was a monster, and she wasn't trusting him so easily. As Anti-Phineas looked at her after explaining what might work, she gave him a glare. Anti-Phineas almost cringed at the look she gave him, and THAT was saying something, for Anti-Phineas wasn't afraid of anything…well that's what it seemed to her.

Anti-Phineas approached the teenager, and he offered a hand.

"Look, do you want to help us with future me?" he asked with an annoyed expression. Obviously he didn't like this just as much as she doesn't.

"I don't trust you Anti-Phineas, and I never will. You did terrible things to us, and if and when this is over, you're just going to continue to do more! Why should I help you? Give me one good reason!" she yelled at him.

For once Anti-Phineas felt…compassion and empathy toward the girl. He never felt this way before. Maybe it was because he was betrayed, and he now knows what it's like. He pondered for a moment.

"_Why do I care about her? She stopped my plans so many times, and she is too nice for my kind. Is it because I was betrayed, and now I know what it feels like?"_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm sor-sor-r-r-r-sor-…" Anti-Phineas was trying to say it, but Marissa didn't stop him like she did to Fish, "You aren't even going to say I don't need to say it?"

"Nope, I need to hear YOU say it. You've done too much to ask ME for forgiveness. Whatever plan you have, I don't want to be a part of it. For all I know, you could be tricking us, and I'm NOT falling for it," she said.

Phineas looked over at his sister, and he walked over there. Anti-Phineas looked at him, and he said, "You try to talk to her. She won't listen to me."

"Gee I wonder why," Phineas and Marissa said in unison. Phineas was still mad at him for all he did to him and his family, but he was willing to work with Anti-Phineas to take down Future Anti-Phineas.

Anti-Phineas went over to the other side of the cell to try to talk to the others. Apparently they were ALL still mad at him for all he's done.

"_Who can blame them?"_ he thought to himself, _"I did terrible things to them, and I deserve to…die. WAIT! Why am I saying that?" _Anti-Phineas thought to himself. As he approached the rest of the gang, Phineas sat next his sister. He was just glad she was back to normal.

"Hey sis," he said as he sat down, "what 'cha doin?"

"Sitting here, thinking, you know," she replied.

Phineas looked up at her, and he sighed.

"Look, I don't want to work with him either, but if he knows something, we gotta trust him. I know it's hard since he did all that stuff to you, but-"

"It's not the things he did to ME it's the things he did to you," Marissa interrupted.

"Oh…that."

"Yeah that, and other things too Phineas. You almost died many times facing JUST him, not including all the times you faced other villains such as Mitch, Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz, OTHER Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz, Volde- You Know Who, and so many more. Anti-Phineas hurt you and possibly killed you more times than ALL of those guys combined. I am not mad at the things he did to me. That's nothing. Phineas, my biggest fear in life is…losing you. Without you in my life, I have nothing to live for Phineas. Before you were born, I was a very quiet girl. Then, when you were born, I became the girl you know me as now because I knew that someday, you would need someone to look out for you, and I also need you to look out for me obviously."

They both smiled, and Phineas laughed a bit.

"I'm glad you're back to normal Marissa. Honestly, my weak point today was because I lost you to Fish. As Hawaiians would say, you're my Ohana. I have no idea why I just used Hawaiian language for this situation. Oh well, like I said, I'm just glad you're back to being lovable, caring, sweet, beautiful Marissa."

"You think I'm pretty Phineas?"

"Well, you are my sister, and most brothers do, so that's a yes. Honestly if anybody messed with you enough, I would probably be Brother Bear like you can sometimes be Big Sister Bear."

They both laughed, and they looked at Anti-Phineas.

"That's a stupid plan! He's not gonna fall for that!" Fish yelled.

"Yeah, and why should we trust you? You betrayed us!" Past Fish said.

Phineas and Marissa looked back at each other.

"Just once we have to trust him, and after this, you can hate his guts like I do," Phineas said.

Marissa frowned and looked down.

"That's just it Phineas. I don't WANT to go back to the way things were with him before he got betrayed. I know that once this is over, he'll just try to hurt you again. Honestly…I like THIS better because then he isn't quite as evil toward us, and we won't be killed because as he said, Future Anti-Phineas needs all of us…except future us alive."

"You prefer to be a prisoner forever than to have Anti-Phineas after me and trying to kill me?" Phineas asked as he cocked his eye brow with wide eyes. He was surprised, but calm.

Marissa nodded sadly. "You're probably mad at me now…aren't you?"

Phineas gave a sympathetic smile to her as he leaned against her chest for a hug. "No, I disagree, but I'm not mad at you."

"Is it at all possible to get you to be mad at anyone?"

Phineas gave her a 'You're kidding right?' look and, he looked at Anti-Phineas.

"Okay, you know what I mean. Besides him and the other bad guys."

"Yeah there are ways."

They both laughed, and soon they were all interrupted at what they were doing by the sound of Future Anti-Phinedroid footsteps.


	15. This Story is Discontinued!

**This story is now discontinued. Fana and I were talking, and we just aren't feeling it anymore. We apologize to any of our fans that liked this story. Again, we just weren't feeling the story anymore. We will leave this story up for you all to view, but this story will not be updated. Thank you.**


End file.
